gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 71 - Sweden Sour
Before beginning this review, I would like to start off with an apology. If you liked/didn't have problems with any of the love triangle oriented episodes, I am extremely sorry if I came off as too harsh on the episodes. There was also a particular comment about my review of one of the episodes that I took the wrong way and reacted to a bit defensively and I wanted to apologize for that too. This is not in character of me, what I did was wrong, and I won't repeat the same mistake again. I came off as a bit too harsh on I See London... and Greeces Pieces and while I do stand by my opinions on those episodes, I do give those episodes a bit more credit than I did in my reviews. Outside from the love triangle content, they do have its fair share of good moments, even though I didn't enjoy them as much as others. I might even do a re-review of those two episodes in a future time to come. Once again, I apologize for anything that I've done and let's just continue onto the season, leaving the love triangle content behind. With that said, let's continue with: Episode 71: Sweden Sour Premise: The contestnats go to Sweden for their next challenge and things heat up between Courtney and Alejandro. Fun Fact: Sierra and Cody have been married fourteen times in Sierra's head and twice on Sierra's blog "I Dream of Cody"! Location: Gothenburg, Sweden Challenge: Build a viking ship and battle the other team Winner(s): Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot Elimination: None Reward: Swedish massages My Favorite Part: The Amazons fighting over building Gwen's head I liked this episode a lot. When I first saw this episode, I didn't have strong feelings for it one way or the other, but rewatching it now, I found it to be REALLY funny. There are a lot of good moments in this. And yeah, despite Courtney being all goo-goo for Alejandro and Duncan refusing to apologize to Courtney, there is so much to enjoy in this episode. I found Heather to be really funny here. I love the way she tries to get Alejandro's attention by making him look at his butt and pretending to have gum stuck to her pants. I also laughed how she tried cuddling with Duncan to make Alejandro jealous and there's definitely some good tension between Heather and Alejandro. Turns out Alejandro does find Heather attractive after all! I also laughed a lot when Cody builds Gwen's head while Courtney and Heather were bickering. The events after this happens are really hilarious. We have Heather chasing Cody around with a sledge hammer, Sierra trying to defend Cody with a massive metal rod and accidentally hitting Courtney, and then Heather and Sierra fighting. That part was absolutely hilarious. The song was also great and definitely one of my favorites of the season. And hey, I found Owen to be really funny in this episode. I like how he accidentally reveals that his team was building a boat and it was great to see him be the leader of his team in this episode. His Viking accent is entertaining to listen to and it was great to see him stick up for his team and crush Gwen's face in order to win, which ultimately succeeds. In the words of Alejandro, he's an "incredibly stupid genius"! You also gotta love the scene when he farts and the ice starts cracking and Chris makes a run for it. That's a fart joke that actually made me laugh! Sierra was also pretty funny, like when she sticks up for Cody in that one scene, takes him to a magical place of Codys, and even takes a Swedish meatball for Cody. That moment shows how selfless she is. Despite her stalkerish personality, she's willing to do anything for the people she cares about, especially Cody. It shows how great and devoted of a friend she is. I was pleasantly surprised by this episode, because I don't remember it being this good. But it definitely is. It's a GREAT episode. Category:Blog posts